The Puppy Surprise
by GameShippingGirl19
Summary: A deleted scene from "Rebuild and Renew", in which Leon gifts a puppy Nina to his grieving foster sister, Johanna. Enjoy the fluffy cuteness!


It was one of Johanna's better days today. She was on her way to the precinct where her foster brother Leon was training to become an officer. He had called her earlier and said he had a surprise for her, telling her to come to the precinct on his break time, which was now.

She'd still been having her down days ever since the death of her rising musician boyfriend, Jeremy Diamond, two years ago just after she'd turned 17. She was now 18, nearly 19. Since Jeremy's death, she struggled with violent depression. She'd gotten so bad at one point, Leon had had her institutionalized for her own safety and well-being. At the time, she wasn't happy about it at all, but later accepted that it had probably been for the best.

Meanwhile, at the RCPD precinct, Leon was also lost in thought. Johanna was still on an emotional rollercoaster after losing her boyfriend and she needed something to ease her pain. He didn't want to institutionalize her again, but she was slowly going back downhill. He needed a better plan, and when he saw the special package that had been left on the doorstep of the precinct late last night, he knew he found his answer.

His thoughts were cut short when the girl in question came into the precinct. Leon smiled and stood up from his desk, meeting her halfway.

"Thought you were supposed to be on break?" she mumbled into his shirt as they embraced. Leon chuckled.

"I didn't call you down here to patronize me."

"Then, what did you call me here for?"

He pulled away and motioned for her to follow him. He lead her to a part of the precinct she hadn't been to. As if he was reading her mind, he elaborated on where they were.

"This is where all the K-9 units are housed and trained."

This only confused her even more.

"Okay, but why are we here? They put you on the K-9 unit?"

Leon laughed and shook his head.

"No, no. The surprise I mentioned had to be kept in this area until we figured out what to do with it."

Johanna was still reeling with confusion, but asked no more questions. She figured Leon would just show her when they got to it.

Leon stopped in front of a door and signaled her to wait there while he went inside. Johanna waited patiently for a few minutes before the door opened again.

"Close your eyes for a sec, sis," Leon's voice called to her from behind the door.

Johanna huffed in annoyance, but did as she was told. She heard some shuffling and a small whimper that could only belong to a puppy, making her furrow her brows again in confusion.

"Okay, Johanna. Open," Leon told her.

She did so eagerly, and nearly melted at the sight in front of her.

Leon stood before her with a small German Shepherd puppy nestled in his arms like a baby. The puppy was squirming a bit, making soft whining noises.

"Awww, how cute!" Johanna squealed softly, walking forward to pet the small puppy, who lifted its head and swiped at her fingers with its tongue.

"It's a girl," Leon told her. "She was left on the doorstep of the precinct late last night with her papers and a note. She's only a month old and, from the looks of everything, doesn't have a home."

Leon then passed the puppy over into Johanna's waiting arms. The puppy tilted her head up to lick Johanna's chin.

"What a sweetheart!" Johanna cooed. She held the puppy up to get a better look at her. She was beautiful. She was black with tannish brown highlights on her topside and around her face, while the brown dominated her underside, lower legs, and part of her little tail, which was wagging furiously.

"Oh, you are just too cute! Are you a new recruit here?" Johanna said to the puppy in a lovesick voice.

"My superiors considered that, but I thought of someone who might enjoy her company more," Leon replied with a smile.

Suddenly, Johanna understood. Leon was saying that this puppy was hers if she wanted her. She had to ask, though.

"You mean...she...she's mine?" Johanna stuttered, her eyes watering with tears.

"If you want her," Leon replied with a nod.

Johanna's dam broke. She threw her free arm that wasn't holding the puppy around Leon's neck, squeezing hard, but not hard enough to strangle him. Tears flowed from her eyes, which the pup tried to lick away.

"Of course I want her! Thank you, Brother. Thank you!"

Leon smiled softly, hugging back carefully so as not to squish the new puppy. Johanna only called him "brother" in moments of rare, extreme affection like this. So he knew this was right.

When Leon's break was over, Johanna left with her new little friend tucked in her arms. Leon had gave her a little extra money to go get the pup some supplies, like bowls, toys, and a leash and collar.

He got back to his and Johanna's small, quaint home that evening to find her in the living room with the puppy, playing tug-of-war with a little pull rope. The pup was growling playfully as she tried pulling the rope from Johanna's hand.

Johanna looked up as he entered and smiled.

"I named her Nina, a Native American name meaning strong. Cause that's what she'll grow up to be," Johanna informed him. The newly named Nina utilized Johanna's moment of distraction and pulled hard on the rope, finally freeing it from Johanna's hand.

"Wow. Looks like she's pretty strong already," Leon commented. Nina laid down in front of Johanna, chewing on her prize.

"That was because I was distracted. But she is strong. There were a few times when I was paying attention that she nearly pulled it out of my hand. Just this time, she succeeded thanks to your help," Johanna retaliated, reaching over to scratch Nina's ear. The pup rolled onto her back, and was pleased when Johanna scratched her tummy.

"Looks like you got a loyal one, sis. She'll take care of you. I know it," Leon told her, to which Johanna simply smiled in response.

Little did they know, the following year would prove just how right Leon would be.


End file.
